Vehicle suspension systems sometimes include a plurality of control arms. The control arm operatively couples a wheel to a vehicle body, while allowing relative movement between the vehicle body and the wheel. Specifically, the control arm serves as a link to establish proper wheel alignment in relation to the vehicle body.